Generally, screw drive system includes screw bits that are used to turn a screw with different drive heads varying in size and dimensions. The usage of these screw bits corresponds to the target application so that the user has to look for the exact one that solves the purpose. In most cases, either user will misplace the bit or else the bit may incur some damages during the service.
Traditionally many screwdriver bit sets have been used in the market by storing all the necessary bits with required sizes in a separate container. However, these are limited to their respective application area and all the required screw bits are not included as a single package due to size constraints. For a construction market, the mechanic or builder has to carry all different type of screw bits to accomplish their purpose. With the separate screw bit storage, they have to lose their productive time in looking for the exact bit and also failing to put back the bit in the storage unit leading to loss of the bit itself. So these separate bit storage kits are not time effective and economical.
Further many universal combinational keysets are available in the prior art which discloses the use of control cabinet keys and screw bits for various applications. Again, these units are application restrictive and does not give efficient results. The prior art applications do not allow the user to use the tool directly with power tool. Commonly used nut drivers are essential tools to be carried by the builder and they have to bring it separately. Most of these combinational units are restrictive in size and dimensions of the screw bits leading to lack of adaptability in the applications, possible failure of assembly of screwdriver bits and screwdriver bit set, as well as adverse impact on the applicability of the screwdriver bit set. Further, all of these units have to be carried in a separate tool box which consumes additional space and adds more complexity to the user. Adding to that, these designs do not provide the required level of torque for driving.
In light of aforementioned problems of screw bits, there exists a need for a single unit adapter with multiple screw driver bits which can be used to cover most of the requirements in the construction market.